A catalytic cracking catalyst is conventionally regenerated by burning off coke deposits which were deposited thereon during the previous hydrocarbon cracking cycle. The burning off of such coke deposits generally occurs in a fluidized catalyst bed in the presence of air optionally containing oxygen. The air is distributed into the bed through hundreds of nozzles connected to a piping system located within the catalyst regenerator. When the nozzles erode due to the conditions within a conventional regenerator, catalyst is drawn into the air piping system, cutting and eroding the pipes from the inside. This inevitable erosion results in a loss of the ability to distribute the air throughout the fluidized bed. Consequently, catalyst can no longer be regenerated properly resulting in a decrease of unit product values. Furthermore, damage to the regenerator could be very extensive due to the uncontrolled discharge of air from eroded piping.